Falling Deep
by mrseligoldsworthy27
Summary: Eli and Clare have never found everyone like the other. They both like each other but they can't tell how the other feels even though everyone else can. Can their friends get them to realize that they are meant to be? You'll have to read and find out. :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- PLEASE READ!- So this is my first story and I only wrote this chapter, if you like it please review so I know if I should right more or not. I just want to point out that the story that I have in mind doesn't really follow the show, there will be some things the same like the whole Julia thing and stuff but other stuff will be different. Also, I will definately absolutely not have Clare and Eli go to far because I hate that Clare would just give up her religion and staying true to her character I wouldn't do that. So yea I hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

Eli's POV

It's my first day at a new school. I don't know anyone and I don't exactly fit in – this will be fun. As I drive up to the new school in Morty I can feel everyone's eyes on me. As I said earlier I don't really fit in, you see I wear all black, listen to "screamo" and drive a hearse that I named Morty…not exactly your typical teenage guy. So I drive up to the closest parking space I see, I get out of my car and then I see her. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her porcelain skin, her big baby blue eyes, and those cute little curls that are placed perfectly to frame her face. As long as I get to see this girl – the girl of my dreams – this year may not be to bad.

Clare's POV

My first day back at Degrassi and you wouldn't believe that anyone would be this excited for school – my school – Degrassi Community School. Even though I'm smart and I love being smart, I'm not focusing so much on the school part this year, I'm focusing on the community part, the social part. Then I hear the voice I've been waiting to hear all day,

"CLARE!"

I turn around to see my best friend Alli running up to me in her 5 inch heels. We gave each other a big hug. I know what you're thinking, if we are best friends then why am I so happy to see her, you're thinking that we probably hung out over the summer. But the truth is I haven't seen Alli since the last day of school because she spent the whole summer in India visiting her family.

"Alli I've missed you sooo much!"

"I've missed you too even though I barely recognized you, new hair and no glasses? Did you get contacts Clare-bear?"

"No, I got laser eye surgery, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well how have I never noticed those big gorgeous eyes? Well with that new look you must have met someone over the summer. I need the scoop."

"Sorry Alli I have nothing to tell you." Alli looked disappointed, she looked around ackwardly then she turned back at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Well you're gonna have something to tell me soon because that hot new emo guy is staring right at you." Alli almost yelled. I looked over to where she saw him and he was staring, right at me, as I looked at him I couldn't help but notice his beautiful green eyes. I need to know who this boy is.

Eli's POV

I can't believe it, she's staring at me, her tan friend must have pointed out that I was staring at her. She probably thinks I'm crazy or something. Her and her friend walk inside the school arm in arm so I figured it's a good a time as any to go in. I start walking into the school thinking about that girl her beautiful eyes, her pink lips, those ama-

"Woah man watch where you're going." A guy told me after almost knocking him over.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I look up to see a guy that looks a bit younger than me, he kind of looked like a lost puppy. I felt kind of bad so I introduced myself to be nice, "Hi, I'm Eli Goldsworthy, I'm new here."

"Hi Eli, I'm Adam, I'm new here too. Of course the first person I talk to doesn't know their way around here either." I laugh at that and we decide to walk together. We exchange schedules and see that we have lunch and gym together. At least I'll know someone. As we're talking I wasn't really paying attention – it seems like a new habit for me to drift off in my own world. – then _BAM!_

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't even looking." She said to me without looking up trying to gather all her books. She looks up and then I realize it's her, the girl that's going to make my life better, I can just feel it.

"Let me help you." I said as we reached for the same book, our hands touch and I look up and notice her blushing. I give her a little smirk and she changes to a deeper shade of red. The way her soft skin feels against mine, how she gets so nervous so easily, I just know I won't be able to get her out of my mind for a while.

**So that's the end of chapter one of my first story if you wanna read more please review and give me some suggestions so I can get some inspiration for more chapters. I really hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me please!

I have an explanation really I do...So I got really bored with Degrassi fanfiction around the same time I updated this story so I switched over to Glee and from then on I've been reading/writing Glee stuff.

Recently I've had messages or reviews saying that they wanted me to continue this story/my Degrassi stories and honestly I thought that no one really cared anyway so I just kind of stopped writing them.

Because of those I will be updating this story and Love Is In The Air and hopefully finishing them.

Now the reason that this Note is replacing the 2nd chapter is because I hated the 2nd chapter. I couldn't branch off of it the way I would like and that's another reason why I stopped writing the story was god awful writer's block. So the new chapter that I will be posting by hopefully tomorrow or Friday will be replacing this note. I'm leaving it up for a little just so people can see this little explanation.

Again, I'm very sorry. :( Accept my apology?

-Erin


End file.
